Speechless
by LaurenRee
Summary: Clarion stops by to see her love, Milori, before a meeting one morning. And they get caught doing some things...One shot. Please review!


**So this idea came to me as I was attempting to write my other story. It's quite different from my other stories. Hope y'all like it! **

Speechless

It had been three weeks since Clarion and Milori were reunited. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday. Being in Milori's arms again seemed to bring out a different part of her. She felt more alive than she had in years. Since they were reunited, they spent as much time together as they could. Thankfully, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle had figured out how to let warm fairies cross into winter.

"_Frost! The solution is so simple!" _She thought as her wings were being frosted. It was early one morning and Clarion was headed to the Ice Palace. There was to be a meeting that morning in the Winter Meeting Hall. Tinkerbell, Peri, Mary, and the other head talents wanted to discuss a possible way for winter fairies to cross into spring, and Clarion couldn't wait to hear their ideas. She walked into the meeting hall to realize she was early. _"Oh frost! The meeting is at nine, not seven!" _She scolded herself mentally. She walked out of the room wondering what to do. _"There's no point in me going back to the warm side…I can go and see Milori!" _She smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She quickly flew up to his bedroom. She knocked lightly and when no reply came she poked her head inside.

"Milori?" she whispered gently as she silently closed the door behind her. Nobody had seen her walk up to his room. She smiled when she saw him sleeping. "Honey…" She whispered again as she crawled into his bed. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek softly. His eyes fluttered opened to see her lying above him.

"What a sight to wake up to." He said rubbing his eyes. Clarion bent down and kissed his forehead. He couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here?" Clarion sat up on his lap as she looked at him with a small hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you…You don't want me here?" She asked quietly. Milori shook his head.

"Of course I want you here. I would be crazy if I didn't!" Clarion smiled as he pulled her down. She was lying on top of him. His hand rested on the small of her back and pressed her delicate frame to his muscular body as they kissed. When they pulled back Milori whispered to her, "I love you Ree." She smiled.

"I love you too, Milori." They kissed again. Clarion snuggled close to her love; her head was resting in the crook of his neck and her hand rested on his bare chest.

"What would you like to do love?" Milori broke the blissful silence. A sly smile grew on Clarion's face.

"Well, the meeting isn't for a couple more hours…" She told her lover in a seductive voice. She propped herself up on her elbows so her nose was barely touching his. A smile grew on Milori's face as well.

"You have a point there darling…" He said before closing the small space between them. Clarion kissed back just as passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. Milori pulled back and sat up. Clarion shot him a puzzled look. He gently took her golden crown off her head and placed it on his nightstand. She smiled as he pulled the pins from her bun. He brushed back a lock of her honey brown hair. He sat there staring at his girlfriend, the queen of Pixie Hollow.

"Milori, what is it?" She asked gently rubbing his cheek. Her soft voice and gently touch snapped him out of it.

"I'm sorry dear. You've left me without words this morning." He tried to kiss her but she pulled back.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"You are the most beautiful fairy in all of Neverland and it has left me breathless today." Clarion sighed at her lover's answer. She leaned close and whispered,

"Thank you…" They kissed. "I could say the same for you." This time it was Clarion's turn to explain. "Your brown eyes are captivating me as the sun rises today." His heart melted. He quickly laid her down so he was on top. "Milori!" She giggled before kissing him. She tugged at his pajama bottoms as he untied the laces on her dress. She slipped out from underneath him and let her dress puddle to the floor.

"Have I told you that you're leaving me speechless today?" He told her as he looked her up and down. She blushed as he wrapped her in his embrace. She was laid back down gently as she removed Milori's pants. Their tongues made their way into uncharted territory as they kissed. Clarion's arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and rubbed his back. It was then she felt his broken wing. She stopped kissing him as she touched the jagged edge. "No..." He kissed her cheek. "Don't even think about it…" He kissed her brow.

"It was my fault." She said sadly. He pulled her hand away from the broken wing and held it firmly.

"It was not. I've never blamed you, so please don't blame yourself." She looked away from him. "I love you…" He whispered in her ear before kissing the nape of her neck.

"Milori!" She whispered screamed his name. He smiled as he brushed his lips over her sweet spot. She gasped and arched her back as her wings fluttered. "I…love…you…too." She managed to say. They kissed again as Milori slid himself within her. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and moan. He gently nipped at her ear. Soon she was screaming his name and digging her fingers into his back. He fell beside her and pulled her close. She was gasping for breath.

"You are amazing Clarion." She shivered as he spoke, although it wasn't from the cold. She was breathing so heavily she couldn't speak. He lent forward and kissed her softly. Her breathing slowed as she finally spoke.

"It seems you are the one who left me speechless." She smiled warmly at her lover and wanted to stay in that moment forever. He kissed her lips gently and just as they broke apart there was a knock at the door.

They both gave each other panicked looks. Milori scrambled to his feet and handed Clarion her dress. She slipped it on and fixed her hair. The knock came again. Milori had gotten dressed and was putting his cape on. He walked over quickly and placed the crown back onto her head. She smiled and sat quickly on his couch. As he opened the door, Fairy Mary flew in franticly.

"Milori is everything alright? I heard screaming-". She cut herself off quickly when she saw Clarion.

"You must have been hearing things Mary." Clarion said smiling nervously. Mary looked her friend up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Mary hovered over to her best friend.

"I could ask you the same thing." Clarion stated plainly. Milori stood beside them, not wanting to get involved in their standoff.

"I could hear screaming as I was flying by. I was headed to the meeting. I came to make sure everything was alright. Why are you here?" Mary repeated her question.

"I got here a few minutes ago. I wanted to say hello to Milori before the meeting. We've been talking, but there's been no screaming." Clarion said sternly.

"So you've just been talking?" Mary asked. Clarion nodded her head firmly. "Then what is that on your neck?" Mary asked. She was proud she had caught her friend in her string of lies. Clarion quickly covered her neck. Mary began to laugh and looked at the couple. Their faces were bright red. Mary turned and looked around his bedroom; she gasped when she saw the bed. There lied tangled, twisted up sheets. Clarion quickly flew in front of Mary, blocking her view of the bed. She laughed nervously. "So…" Mary began as Clarion looked nervously towards Milori. "I'm guessing I did hear screaming…" Clarion and Milori sighed; they both knew they had been caught. Mary laughed at her friends' embarrassed faces. She turned to leave. "I'm pretty impressed. Would have never known; you two look like you've been dressed for hours." She chuckled before opening the door. "Just make the bed next time."


End file.
